The Sharp Knife of a Short Life
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Một bài hát, hoa hồng, nước mắt, và góc khuất trong con người Kaito.


**Original Work: **The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Author: **Bellerophone

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Gosho. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

* * *

><p>"Này, Kaito, câu 12 cậu làm thế nào?" Aoko hỏi.<p>

Đó là một buổi tối học nhóm, và cô đang nằm dài trên sàn nhà trong phòng Kaito, với cuốn vở toán đặt trước mặt và một chiếc bút chì trong tay. Bên ngoài, trời đã tối hẳn; ánh sáng duy nhất trong phòng đến từ chiếc đèn trên bàn học chỗ Kaito ngồi. Cậu hơi khom người, vùi đầu vào hai cánh tay, earphone đeo ở một bên tai và dường như chỉ đang tập trung vào chiếc laptop. Cậu không trả lời.

"Ê, Kaito!" Aoko nói to hơn. "Cậu có nghe tớ nói không đấy?"

Kaito vẫn không chuyển động.

"Hừ..." Aoko đứng dậy và bước sầm sập đến chỗ bàn học. "Kaito!"

Cậu nhảy dựng lên và dường như vừa mới nhận ra Aoko đã đến cạnh mình. "Ah... Xin lỗi, Aoko... tớ..."

Aoko ghé sát gần hơn lại mặt cậu. "Kaito... cậu đang khóc đấy à?"

"KHÔNG!" Cậu vội lùi xa khỏi cô và gần như ngã khỏi ghế. "Cậu vừa nói gì nhỉ?" cậu trừng mắt.

"Tớ muốn biết đáp số của cậu cho câu 12..." Aoko nói. Cô nhìn lên màn hình laptop của Kaito. "Cậu đang nghe gì thế?"

"Không có gì," cậu lầm bầm. "Câu đó tớ ra 2/7."

Nhưng Aoko không nghe cậu. Cô mở chương trình phát nhạc trên laptop ra và nhìn tên bài hát: 'Poker Face' của Lady Gaga. Aoko chớp mắt.

Kaito cười toe. "Sao hả? Cậu nghĩ tớ đi nghe cái loại nhạc quái dị ấy à?"

Nhưng có một thứ gì đó trầm xuống trong nụ cười của cậu. Aoko nhấn nút 'back' trên player.

Bài hát vang lên là 'If I Die Young' của The Band Perry.

Cô rút tai nghe của Kaito ra để giai điệu nhẹ nhàng của bài hát tràn ngập căn phòng:

**_If I die young, bury me in satin._**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses._**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn._**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song._**

_Nếu con ra đi khi mái đầu còn xanh,_

_Bọc con trong lớp sa tanh mịn màng_

_Đặt con trên chiếc giường rải hoa hồng_

_Thả con trôi trên dòng sông khi bình minh hé rạng_

_Tiễn đưa con với ca từ của một khúc tình ca_

"Lạ quá nhỉ, đúng không?" Kaito cười. "Tớ đặt chế độ ngẫu nhiên trong thư viện nhạc và tình cờ nghe được... Trước đây tớ cũng chưa nghe bài này. Không ngờ mình lại thích nó."

**_Lord make me a rainbow._**

**_I'll shine down on my mother._**

**_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_**

**_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no,_**

**_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby._**

_Xin Chúa hãy biến con thành một dải cầu vồng,_

_để con chiếu rọi người mẹ thân yêu_

_Bà sẽ biết con đang được an lành bên Ngài,_

_khi bà đứng dưới những sắc màu con tạo ra,_

_Và cuộc sống không phải lúc nào cũng như ý nguyện, không_

_Thậm chí còn chẳng buồn rầu, bà đưa tiễn đứa con của mình_

"Uhm, đoạn đó hơi buồn," Kaito nói nhỏ. "...Không có bố ở trong đó. Chỉ có mẹ." Cậu ngước nhìn Aoko, rồi quay mặt đi. "Nó khiến tớ nghĩ đến mẹ... vì một lí do nào đấy."

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_**

**_I've had just enough time._**

_Lưỡi dao sắc ngọt cho một đời ngắn ngủi, ừ_

_Con đã có đủ thời gian._

Giờ thì Aoko đang nhìn Kaito. Cậu vùi đầu vào hai cánh tay, và nhìn trân trân vào bàn học. Gương mặt cậu nhợt nhạt hẳn đi dưới ánh đèn bàn gay gắt. Cô tự hỏi không biết cậu đang nghĩ gì, và bất chợt cảm thấy lo sợ.

"Kaito?"

...

Khung cảnh hiện ra trước mắt cậu là đây:

Kaitou Kid, trong bộ đồ trắng nổi bật giữa nền đen mênh mông của quang cảnh thành phố, tấm áo choàng sa-tanh tung bay trong gió khi cậu đang đứng trên sân thượng của một toà nhà cao tầng giữa lòng thành phố. Một viên đá nhỏ màu đỏ nằm trên lòng bàn tay đang giơ lên của cậu, và khẩu súng lá bài trong tay kia.

"Đưa đây, Kid."

Câu nói từ một người đàn ông để ria mép dẫn đầu một toán người đứng ở một bên sân thượng. Tên nào cũng đang cầm súng với nét mặt dữ tợn, hung ác.

"Không."

Tên cầm đầu đe doạ. "Ta không nói lần nữa đâu. Giao nó ra đây."

Kid đánh mắt qua vai hắn. Đường phố phía dưới đã đầy ắp người hâm mộ, nhưng đôi mắt của cậu ngay lập tức nhận ra một bóng hình, một người con gái đứng bên trong vòng vây của cảnh sát xung quanh toà nhà, ngay cạnh thanh tra Nakamori.

Nét mặt cậu dịu lại khi nhìn cô gái ấy. "Tớ đã tặng cậu rất nhiều hoa hồng," cậu thì thầm khe khẽ. "Vậy nhớ mang đến cho tớ một ít, sau vụ này nhé?"

"Kid!"

Kaitou Kid quay lại nhìn Snake.

Cậu đưa súng lên và bắn vào viên đá quý màu đỏ trên tay.

Nó vỡ vụn.

Khuôn mặt Snake biến dạng vì kinh ngạc, rồi giận dữ; hắn gào lên điên tiết, và Kaito khẽ mỉm cười khi bọn chúng bóp cò súng...

…

**_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom._**

**_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger._**

**_I've never known love of a woman_**

**_But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand._**

**_There's a girl here in town says she'll love me forever—_**

_Và con sẽ khoác lên mình sắc trắng,_

_khi con bước vào vương quốc của ngài_

_Con tràn đầy sức sống như chiếc nhẫn trên ngón tay nhỏ bé lạnh giá_

_Con vẫn chưa hề biết tới cảm giác khi yêu một người con gái_

_Nhưng hẳn sẽ rất tuyệt vời khi người ấy nắm lấy tay con_

_Có một cô gái trong thị trấn nói rằng cô ấy sẽ yêu con mãi mãi_

"Kaito!"

Một giọt nước mắt vừa rơi xuống trên má Kaito. Aoko chộp lấy vai cậu và lắc mạnh. "Kaito, chuyện gì thế?"

Cậu lại im lặng, và rồi ngước lên nhìn Aoko ngay khi, từ chiếc loa laptop, vang lên giai điệu:

**_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_**

**_I've had just enough time._**

**_What I never did is done._**

_Ai mà nghĩ đến chuyện "mãi mãi" có thể bị cắt đứt_

_Bởi lưỡi dao sắc ngọt cho một cuộc đời ngắn ngủi,_

_Ừ... tôi đã có... vừa đủ thời gian_

"X...xin lỗi," cậu lắp bắp. Hai vệt màu như hoa hồng đỏ xuất hiện trên đôi gò má xanh xao của cậu. "Tớ không biết vì sao nữa... Chỉ là... nó rất đúng với tớ..." Kaito đưa một tay lên che mắt và cười. "Geez... cứ kệ tớ đi. Chắc là quá mệt mỏi hay gì đó thôi..."

"Kaito..." Aoko quỳ xuống cạnh ghế, đặt tay lên cánh tay cậu. "Kể cho tớ nghe đi."

Cậu cúi nhìn cô. "Aoko...?"

**_A penny for my thoughts? Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar;_**

**_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner._**

_Một xu cho những suy nghĩ của con?_

_Không, con sẽ bán với giá một đồng đô-la_

_Chúng hẳn là đáng giá hơn nhiều sau khi con đã ra đi._

"Nói cho tớ đi, Kaito," cô cương quyết.

Kaito ngước đầu lên.

**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing._**

**_Funny when you're dead how people start listening._**

_Và có lẽ Người sẽ nghe thấy những lời con hát_

_Thật nực cười làm sao,_

_khi chết đi rồi người ta mới bắt đầu lắng nghe_

_tiếng hát của bạn_

"Tớ không biết," cậu nói. "Giống như là... có những thứ rất đáng để chúng ta hi sinh, phải không? Nhưng kể cả khi cậu đã cố gắng, uhm... để thành công, để đạt được mục đích rồi... cũng đáng thôi, nhưng... còn những thứ khác cậu phải bỏ lại đằng sau... Những thứ cậu không thể làm được, vì điều kia quan trọng hơn... chỉ hơn một chút thôi... " Cậu nhìn cô. "Có lẽ... tớ đã không nghĩ kĩ về chuyện đó."

Họ im lặng, lắng nghe đoạn điệp khúc lại vang lên:

**_If I die young, bury me in satin._**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses._**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn._**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song._**

_Nếu con ra đi khi mái đầu còn xanh,_

_Bọc con trong lớp sa tanh mịn màng_

_Đặt con trên chiếc giường rải hoa hồng_

_Thả con trôi trên dòng sông khi bình minh hé rạng_

_Tiễn đưa con với ca từ của một khúc tình ca_

Kaito gục đầu xuống bàn và vùi mặt vào hai cánh tay. "Tớ xin lỗi, Aoko…" Vai cậu bắt đầu run lên.

Aoko ngồi dậy, vẫn trong tư thế quỳ, và vòng tay ôm chặt người cậu. Kaito cứ nấc lên từng hồi, nhưng cậu không chuyển động.

Aoko ghé đầu vào sát cổ cậu. "Kaito..." Nước mắt cũng đã chảy dài trên gò má cô.

Kaito không đáp lại, không phát ra một tiếng nào, nhưng Aoko có thể cảm nhận được cậu đang khóc. Cô đan tay vào những lọn tóc bù xù và ôm cậu thật chặt.

**_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_**

**_I've had, just enough time..._**

_Lưỡi dao sắc ngọt cho một đời ngắn ngủi, phải rồi_

_Con đã có, vừa đủ thời gian..._


End file.
